Talk:A Mother's Hope
Filda Ruck's mother doesn't sit there praying indefinitely. Either after a king is crowned, or after the Landsmeet, she vanishes. Ruck will still be there as normal, and become a merchant, and once you're done chatting or trading, "A Mother's Hope" will be added as if you had talked to Filda, but she will not be there. Jellybug 10:24, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Reward I have not found a solution to this quest that results in any monetary reward, only the shield. HiredGoon 23:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I have noticed even with max coercion on PS3 you don't get the option to tell Ruck that you will tell Filda you didn't find him thus not getting the approval for Wynne Tsavi (talk) 13:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Finding Ruck first I found it a bit odd, but if you meet Ruck before beginning the quest, there is no option to tell her you have found him. BTW, never received any monetary reward on the PC. Maybe you need to ask for it in the beginning? Travel I cannot get to The cross roads, only the 1st thaig is open to me. How do I unlock the rest of the Deep Roads map? This area becomes available as part of A Paragon of Her Kind main quest. After traveling through Caridin's Cross he can be found in Ortan Thaig. --ThatGrinch (talk) 00:00, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Taking Zevran with you to Ruck If you have a high enough Coercion level, you can (Persuade) Zevran to rethink killing Ruck. :Are you sure? I have done this quest with Coercion 1-4 and a high Cunning with Zevran in the party and as soon as I say “I should go” to end the conversation, Zevran suggests you put Ruck out of his misery. There is no conversation option to do anything else that doesn't result in Ruck attacking. If Zevran is in the party I have to end the conversation by asking if Ruck has anything to trade, then exiting the Trade window. :Perhaps you play on PC and have a mod which allowed you to have this option? 08:30, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I play on the PC and do not have any MODs installed that are specific to Ruck and his interactions with Zevran.--Hornacek (talk) 10:29, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I was asking the anon. Also, the mod does not need to be specific for Ruck. A mod which "fixes" the dialogue of Zevran can also produce the same effect. 11:22, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm the original anon, sorry if the format's weird I have no idea how to use this wiki~ But yes, I do have a mod that fixes Zevran's dialogue! You still need a pretty high Coercion level, but since I was playing a rogue I'm not sure about the Cunning needed--mine was pretty average for a rogue. He says "I guess you're right. We'll just leave him here to his fate." and Ruck says a few lines before the conversation ends. I'm not 100% sure about this as it has been a while, but I don't think there was any approval change. Sorry for any confusion! Shale approuve If you refuse to folow Oghren to kill Ruck then Shale approuve +9.